


An Orphan For Christmas!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Series: A very Crowley Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Has a Heart, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, King of Hell Crowley, POV Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: Crowley is given the wrong address while searching for something during the holidays and finds himself thrust into the role of Santa Claus were he finds that maybe he has found something that may be even better than what he had been searching for..Maybe the mistake had no been a mistake at all but rather fate leading him exactly where he needed to be at the right time to meet the young girl responsible for stealing his demon heart...





	An Orphan For Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for Part 2 of this story!

  


  


The air smelled sharply of pumpkin spices, sweet potatoes and peppermint.

The Holly Jolly was full of the hustle and bustle of parents trying to do that last minute Christmas shopping while juggling children at the same time.

The noise level was awful and the smell slightly overwhelming and though he couldn't bring himself to admit it Crowley found it slightly pleasant as he appeared out of thin air into a toy store.

An informant had told him that something he was seeking was in this address but looking round he quickly rechecked the address the address had to be wrong cause he was sure the sword of Athena could not possibly be in a place like a toy store.

Crowley was about to disappear and go find out the mistake that was made when a woman suddenly grabbed his shoulder “Mr. Claus you finally made it, I'm so great fun that you could take the job the kids are getting impatient.”

Crowley smiled he was a demon but was sure the woman had mistaken him for someone else his instinct was to first kill her along with everyone in the store but decided to intead respond with politeness and explain she had the wrong man and that he wasn't Mr. Claus who ever the guy was.

“Madam I'm sorry but I'm afraid you got..”

Another woman interrupted “sir there's no time come on we need to get you to your changing room.”

Before Crowley could protest or try to explain they were mistaken the woman had directed him away from the first lady and at a small door he was handed off to two plump woman.

Both smiled kindly to Crowley “oh good you're here, we were so worried you wouldn't make it. We can't disappoint the kids you know.”

Crowley tried once more to explain to the kind women that he wasn't their Mr. Claus but the ladies were already undressing Crowley and helping him into a pair of red trousers with suspenders along with a white shirt and red and white jacket, black boots and a red hat with cotton on the top and even a white wig and a very itchy beard.

He vowed to himself to kill the informant very painfully for this embarrassing new form of possible torture.

He still kept trying to get a word in but the ladies helping him wouldn't shut up about being so very great fun for him being there and promising him a nice dinner with the staff afterwards and a good pay for compensation.

He was handed a box of candy canes and a big red bag, and was lead back to the store.

“Okay Mr. Claus let me hear you give me your best Santa laugh?” One of the ladies asked.

Now would have been the perfect time for Crowley to tell the woman they were mistaken but found himself sitting in a large armchair and after thinking a while he had finally figured out who they thought he was.

They thought he was the toy store Santa Claus.

Sighing knowing he couldn't make them listen to him and could get a word in he decided there was no real harm in playing along for a few hours and then leaving the store to never come back.

But then a lady dressed in green lifted a child from the crowd and plopped it directly into Crowley's lap causing him to flinch a moment and stare at the kid in surprise.

Crowley was clueless as to what he was supposed to do with the kid but then he remembered back to when he had been a young lad and had once looked into a toy store in Scotland almost aching for that robot on the shelf.

There had been a Santa there and he had smiled and been asking a child in his lap “hello child, dè a tha thu ag iarraidh airson na Nollaig?"

Looking into the eyes of the young boy on his lap he smiled and asked “what do you want for Christmas?”

The little boy told him about this monster truck hot wheel that was life sized for kids that he wanted and then he was pulled off and replaced by another child this one screaming and crying afraid of Crowley.

He didn't know why but Crowley suddenly hugged the small boy realizing he probably saw who he really was and Crowley uttered words he had never spoken before.

“Hey it's okay I won't hurt you. “

But then Crowley always had drawn the line at killing children he refused to do it. He pretended otherwise to protect his reputation but he secretly loved children.

The child looked up at Crowley with curious eyes a slightly calming and just babbles something about Batman.

For the next several hours Crowley was swamped by kids listening as each one asked for some silly trinket or toy and a few asking for things more elaborate such as A father to come home for Christmas or a beloved deceased family member to be raised from death.

Crowley almost smiled at the requests, thinking if only they knew who he really was, stealing the souls of these innocent children would have been a breeze.

But Crowley looked each of the children in the face, saw their innocence and some how any cruel thought he could form disappeared and all he could do was cuddle them close and knew he could not possibly touch their tiny souls.

Finally when the line was gone and there was no more children approaching him.

Crowley stood and made to leave the store intending to be done with being Santa Claus when he happened to see a young girl he had missed standing alone watching him shyly from behind a display.

Opening his arms invitingly not sure why he was doing it he sank to his knees.

“Come on over here, I'm afraid I didn't see you.” He told her.

The child mumbled something low and looked halfway at the ground then at the woman dressed in green holding a bucket.

“What was that?” Crowley asked kindly.

He moved closer trying to hear what she was saying.

“I.. don't..I haven't any money...I can't pay the lady.” She whispers indicating the woman.

Crowley sensed a broken soul inside this tiny child, and could tell she needed a little kindness.

The lady had floated over with the bucket and was trying to chase the child away.

“Go on, go home unless you have a bit of money to pay.” She insisted.

The child started to move away disappointed but Crowley's heart twisted a little bit and he snuck a twenty into the bucket and took the child's hand into his “no, don't go come with me I can give you a little bit of my time I've got plenty of it.”

The child followed him back to the arm chair where Crowley sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

“Now young lady, I sense there is much sadness in you, what can Santa bring you?” Crowley asked not expecting what the child would say.

“Sir, I've prayed for years for what I truly desire and never got it, I know I'll never get my desire so I came to only ask for one simple thing..all I want for Christmas is to finally feel a hug.”

Crowley was surprised by the child's response this was no request for some Barbie or some other toy this request was something so simple and his heart felt sad that she believed at such a young age that she would never get her dreams.

Trying to hide his heart which ached horribly for the brokenness and sadness he felt rolling off her soul.

“What is the thing you have stopped hoping for?” Crowley asked carefully.

The child looked at Crowley “sir, all I really want for Christmas is for someone to come and take me home.”

Crowley finally understand now why the child looked so unkempt, looked dirty, and why she was dressed in rags and why her soul was so battered, she was a child who was all alone in the world.

She was a child who had like himself never felt the arms of a loving parent.

A single tear fell from Crowley's eyes in that moment, the child noticed and wrapped her arms around the king and hugged him.

The hug was warm and held all her sadness behind it and the wall that had surrounded his heart for most of his life shattered. Broken by something as simple as a little girl's hug.

The child climbs down waves at Crowley and runs out the door.

As he watched her leave Crowley know then that he couldn't leave...he couldn't just walk away..he knew then that he had to continue being the toy store Santa Claus, he had to try and help this poor little girl find a home where she would be cared for.


End file.
